


Tokens

by ratcobbler



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Handholding, and then they go home and shin gets pegged obviously, some people get murdered you know how it is with these two, they are so stupid i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcobbler/pseuds/ratcobbler
Summary: shin borrows something
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 186





	Tokens

Shin had to admit it was a nice jacket. 

Not necessarily on him, but it was nice. Warm. And while he didn’t mind being cut up or stabbed or bludgeoned or burned or turned into something upsetting and then turned back, Shin really didn’t like being cold. 

And his suit was at the dry cleaners. En had insisted. There was a function soon, the purpose of which didn’t interest him at all, but he would be required to put in an appearance. Sit, eat, look imposing, etc. His suit had been drenched in something that was mostly blood during the last job. At the time, it had been deeply entertaining, in the way that everything tended to be deeply entertaining when his blood was up. He’d roared, and caved someone’s skull in, and Noi had cheered, and caved someone else’s skull in. 

Good times. 

And then they’d gotten back to the mansion and his suit was frankly disgusting, and En had insisted. Fine.

He had other clothes, obviously. He wasn’t a cartoon. But he liked his suit. So he hadn’t put much effort into developing a wardrobe. He had…jeans? They looked okay. And maybe three t-shirts. But it was cold out. 

He’d borrowed Noi’s jacket. 

There. That was all. Nothing to get excited about. It was cold out and he was pretty sure she didn’t have anything to do that evening and it wasn’t like she’d mind. He could have asked her, obviously. She was so relentlessly straightforward about everything, she’d just say yes and that’d be it and he wouldn’t have to be cold. 

But there was always a chance she’d make some sort of _comment_. He didn’t really even know what kind of comment. But it would be perfectly sincere and it would make him want to look somewhere besides her face.

This was his free evening, and he didn’t need to be thinking about work, or the people he worked with. Or how fucking huge the people he worked with’s arms had to be for this jacket not to sag on them. Noi always looked squeezed into it. God.

Shin blinked several times, very deliberately. He was at the bar. His friend had said to meet at eight, so he’d showed up at seven thirty to case the place. He was reasonably certain the man he was meeting wouldn’t try to kill him. He was an acquaintance from way back, and he’d known Shin before he worked for En. This was not to say he trusted the man, even a little bit, but he’d seen Shin go from gutter trash to cleaner, and he knew that Shin was, at this point, unfuckwithable. He also knew not to ask favours, which was a vital quality in someone Shin saw on his off hours. 

He selected a table in the corner with a view of all the exits, and hung the jacket on a chair. The hems pooled on the floor. He narrowed his eyes. He knew Noi was tall. It was stupid for this to make him remark on how tall she was. The fact that she was taller than him was just that, a fact. There was no point on commenting on it. 

He supposed it was nice, sometimes, when they were on a job, and he could glance sideways and up at her, and know she was invincible. That there was never any reason to worry about her. He had enough to worry about. Someone watching his back who was borderline death proof helped.

The floor was dirty. He picked up the jacket, brushed it off, folded it, and placed it on the chair opposite. His friend chose that moment to appear, waving hello and starting to pull out the chair.

“Get another one,” said Shin, evenly.

\--o--

That had been pleasant enough, he supposed. They talked about…old times, which he constantly forgot was something he actually enjoyed. He’d drunk the responsible amount, enough to feel it, not enough to get drunk. Gently, he picked up the jacket and unfolded it. “NOI” stared back at him. He glared.  
“It’s cold out,” he muttered at it.

Outside, he pulled the jacket close around himself, and didn’t smell it. He knew he didn’t smell it, because if he did he would have smelled sweat and whatever it was she put in her hair to make it do that and, faintly, blood.  
“Wallet.”  
“What?” Shin said. There was a guy with a knife. There were several guys, and several knives.  
“Wallet, asshole.”  
“Really? Like, really? Are you sure about this?”  
The lead knife guy advanced on him. He looked around. The street was empty.  
“Amazing,” he said. “Do you have any idea how much you’re making my night right now?”  
Knife Guy opened his mouth and Shin relieved him of the burden of having teeth. Shin twisted his fist inside his mouth, grabbed the inside of his throat, and hauled him sideways. About two thirds of his head came away in Shin’s hand. Knife Guy stood for a moment, his remaining eye blinking helplessly, then dropped to the ground. The knife clattered on the cobblestones as Shin turned his attention to-

-Noi, dropping from a roof onto two of the muggers, crushing one of their spines each under each of her boots. 

Oh no.  
“Were these guys bothering you, senpai?”  
Without waiting for an answer, she turned to grab one of the other muggers, who was starting run, and slammed him facefirst into a wall. Shin swept the other one’s legs out from under him, then kicked him until he stopped moving.  
“Three!” Noi said. “How many did you get?”  
“Two,” Shin replied without thinking.  
“Dinner’s on you!” She turned to face him “Senpai, is that-”  
Noi’s face lit up. Her smiles were like that. Like a goddamn lightswitch. Neutral expression to wide-eyed enthusiastic grin in barely longer it took her to process what she was smiling about. And those fucking smiles, god. She glowed, every time. It was…irritating. 

Mm-hm. 

Irritating was definitely the word.

“That’s mine!”  
Shin’s eyes flickered to the groaning bodies, the back to Noi. She was wearing a tank top despite the cold, and he could have counted her arm muscles if he’d wanted to.  
“Yes,” he said, finally. “I borrowed it. You can have it back.”  
He started to shrug out of it, and Noi put both her hands on his shoulders.  
“No! I know you hate being cold. Besides, you look good in it.”  
“I don’t!” he said, far too indignantly.  
“You do, though.”  
Shin grumbled something inarticulate.  
“You could have asked, you know.”  
“I- I know. Sorry, Noi.”  
“I don’t mind! You look good.”  
“You said that already.”  
She was very slightly out of breath, and there was blood coating her legs from the knee down. Shin looked down at himself.  
“Fuck, I got blood on-” he said before he caught himself. Noi was laughing at him.  
“Oh no!” said Noi. “That never happens.”  
Her expression didn’t change. The same glow. He glared.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Went looking for food and I happened to see you. And now you have to pay for it.”  
“Why were you on the roof?”  
“I thought it would look cool. Did it look cool?”  
“…yes.”  
“Nice!” Noi pumped her fist. “What were you doing?”  
“Meeting a friend.”  
Noi knew enough not to ask too much. Which was a relief, but somehow also disappointed him. He wanted to tell her. Tell her about how his friend was pleasant enough, but couldn’t really understand anything about his life, even if Shin were inclined to tell him, which he wasn’t. How he couldn’t ever relax, not really. Noi knew all about that one, he was sure. As much as she was always…her, she was wound as tight as he was. Tighter, maybe. She had a lot more attachments than he did, more people she genuinely cared about. 

He pretty much just had her.

Fuck. He hadn’t been intending to think that thought. He desperately attempted to un-think it. Noi, covered in blood and gently rocking back and forth on her heels, was not helping.  
“Come onnnnn,” she said. “I’m hungry.”  
She grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street. He followed, walking next to her for almost ten seconds before she realized she was still holding his hand.  
“Sorry,” she said. Her face fell, just a little, until she tried to let go and he didn’t let her. She looked at him quizzically, and he stared back, daring her to make something of it.

She didn’t. Her smile flicked back on, and she swung the hand holding his back and forth gently as they walked.


End file.
